Sleepover War!
by Crystal-Turtle
Summary: The SE girls are having a sleepover, what happens when the guys try to crash it? A full-out war!


**A/N: Hi hi hi! Thanks to all who reviewed and favorited my last fic! I feel loved X3 Okay, I am so proud of this fic. I finished writing it at about 1 in the morning because I wouldn't let myself sleep until I finished. ANYWAY, please R&R!**

**Sleepover War**

"Here's the key, Liz. Be responsible." Death the Kid dropped the key to his mansion in Liz's expectant hands.

"M'kay, bye now Kiddo!" Patty giggled as she slammed the door in Kid's face. Kid sighed. Now he'd done it- he'd officially let the sisters lock him out of his own house. The girls were supposed to have a top-secret sleepover there tonight, so Kid and the other guys were forbidden. They were going to have their own "guy sleepover" at Soul and Maka's apartment.

Kid summoned his skateboard, Beelzebub, and a few minutes later arrived in front of the apartment building. When he raised his hand to knock on the door, he heard a crash from the inside. *knock knock* Soul opened the door, looking disturbed. "Hey, Kid."

"Well, I see Black Star is already here," Kid said, getting a chuckle from Soul.

"Yeah, he's as hyperactive as ever, not to mention he brought alcohol."

Kid's face turned from normal to a ghastly pallor. "How'd he get his hands on that?"

Soul shrugged. "Who knows, but I have a feeling we're all screwed tonight."

**xXxXxXx**

Maka had already left her apartment after making sure Soul wouldn't let Black Star destroy the place (Yeah right) and that Blair had left for work. She was going to pick up Tsubaki and walk with her to Death's mansion for a girl's sleepover.

Maka set her bags down and knocked. Tsubaki answered with a very excited look on her face. "Hi, Maka-chan," she beamed.

"Ready to go, Tsubaki?" Maka got one of Tsubaki's bags.

"Yep! I'm so excited, we're gonna have so much fun," Tsubaki smiled.

The two girls finally arrived at Death's mansion. Maka knocked on the big door with the knocker shaped like Shinigami's mask.

"Hey Sis, they're here!" they could hear Patty yell.

"Get it Patty! I'm comin'," Liz yelled back.

Patty swung open the huge door with ease. "Hiya guys!" she said, grabbing Maka and Tsubaki's biggest bags and slinging them over her shoulders. "Come on in!"

Patty raced upstairs as Liz came down, still brushing her hair. "Ready to have a total freakin' blast?" Liz said with a wide grin.

"Hell yeah!" Maka and Tsubaki said, pumping their fists into the air. Tonight will definitely be an interesting night.

**xXxXxXx**

Kid sat on the couch with Black Star, who was stuffing his face with BBQ chips.

"So, what do you wanna do tonight?" Soul asked the guys.

"We could organize the apartment and make everything symmetrical," Kid said with sparkles in his eyes.

"Uhh… no thanks. Whaddyou got, Black Star?" Soul asked, noticing his friend's demonic smile.

Black Star pointed in the air at nothing in particular and shouted, I say we T.P. Stein's lab!"

Kid and Soul both choked on their drinks. "Do you want to get your ass beaten by that psychotic pedophile?" Soul asked incredulously.

"I sure don't," Kid said, shivering.

"Oookay," Black Star strained to think. "Wanna raid Maka's underwear drawer?"

"Bad idea. If just one thing was misplaced or off, she'd know instantly, and then she'd kill you." Soul simply stated. "And besides, there's nothing that interesting in there anyway." He looked away, blushing slightly. Kid and Black Star gave him this look that said, "you are a saint." Soul glared back at them. "What? I was just sayin'."

**xXxXxXx**

The girls made their main party room Liz's room. They all sat on her white shag carpet with three huge bottles of highly caffeinated soda, a giant bag of candy, (courtesy of Patty, although no one knew where she got it from) and a mammoth size bowl of buttery popcorn.

"Sooo, what's the plan for tonight?" Liz smiled as she pulled her hair back into a messy bun.

"We should make paper giraffes!" Patty enthusiastically suggested.

"…I dunno Patty. What do you think, Maka?"

"We could give each other mani-pedis," Maka said as she grabbed another handful of popcorn.

"Okay," Liz chugged some soda. "What do you have, Tsubaki?"

"I was going to say we could watch a movie, but it sounds kind of boring," Tsubaki sweat dropped. "Other than that, I can't think of anything else good."

All of a sudden Patty jumped up, sending her candy wrappers flying everywhere. "Oooh, ooooooh, I got one!" she exclaimed. "We should raid the guy's sleepover!"

Liz thought this over while chewing a mini chocolate bar. "That…is actually a really good idea, Patty. Let's do it!" All the girls formed evil glints in their eyes.

"Alright, let's come up with a plan…"

**xXxXxXx**

Black Star, Kid, and Soul were all watching TV now. Nobody was really paying attention though. Soul and Black Star were fighting over the chips, and Kid was trying to arrange the TV remotes symmetrically. Soul ended up winning the chip battle, and ate the last couple with a vindictive smirk.

"THAT IS ALRIGHT! THE GREAT BLACK STAR CAN IMPROVISE!" Black Star pulled out a random bag of chips and tore it open.

Soul was amazed. "Hey, where did you pull those…?" he was interrupted by Black Star's booming voice.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Black Star announced.

"Well, that's a first," Kid coolly commented from the couch, still stressing about the symmetry of the remotes.

"We should sneak up on the girl's sleepover and ambush them! Full-out attacks!" Black Star crossed his arms, looking proud of himself.

"Alright," Soul smirked. "I'm in."

Kid sighed with a smile. "I guess I have no choice now then."

**xXxXxXx**

Maka tied her pigtails back up again and pushed up her sleeves. Tsubaki put on a sweat band and her running sneakers. Liz released her bun and settled for a more serious ponytail. Patty put two black smudges of eye shadow under each eye. Everything was ready now. Three large beach buckets were full to the rim with plump, ice-cold water balloons. The fourth bucket was full of ice cubes, freezing cold and ready to be pelted. They were all ready.

THIS WAS WAR.

**xXxXxXx**

"What should we use to attack?" Kid asked.

"Well, I have two paintball guns here, and Black Star has two at his house," Soul told Kid. "Hey, Black Star, go run to your house and get your extra gun."

Black Star hopped up on the window ledge. "Got it!"

"Okay, let's get ready for the best friggin' ambush ever," Soul said with a devious grin. Kid followed Soul to his room and observed as he dug around in his closet. About a minute later Soul came out carrying two neon orange paintball guns.

"Already loaded," Soul said pridefully.

Black Star came through the window, sporting his own neon orange paintball gun and a camo jacket and pants. "Here," he said as he threw Kid and Soul their own camouflage outfits. After they were fully dressed, they started climbing out the apartment window. The door was too much of a risk.

Kid hesitated a bit. "You know, if we get caught, we'll get our asses kicked in some cruel and unusual way, right?"

Soul and Black Star stopped to think for a minute, then burst out laughing. "Yep. Now c'mon, Kid! We got a sleepover to crash!"

**xXxXxXx**

"C'mon, Patty!" Liz shouted.

"Just a sec! I'm comin'!" Patty came out with a massive machine gun in one hand and a bazooka in the other. "LET'S DO THIS!" Patty gave an insane battle cry.

Maka and Liz paled, and Tsubaki had to lean on Liz to stop herself from fainting. _Where did she even get those weapons?_

"Uhh…Patty?" Liz's voice trembled.

Patty's face changed from "war" to normal again. "Yeah, Sis?" she giggled.

Liz paled a bit more, if possible. "W-we're trying to scare them, not k-kill them."

"Ooooooh, okie dokie then!" Patty threw her weapons back in the closet like they didn't even exist.

Maka perked up. "Wait a sec! I bet the guys aren't just sitting at home watching TV. They're probably planning on attacking us too!" This caught the other three girls' attention. "Think about it," Maka paced like a military general. "They'll probably try to sneak up on us and eavesdrop."

Liz slapped her palm with her fist. "Right! So we should be ready to defend rather than attack. Right?"

Maka nodded. "Exactly."

"Okay, new plan!"

**xXxXxXx**

Black Star, Soul, and Kid ran along the tops of buildings and in alleyways to avoid being seen. Finally, Death's mansion came into seeing distance.

"Alright, I say we make a huge entrance, then attack!" Black Star shouted.

"Shh! You idiot, that's a horrible idea," Kid scolded him. "I preferably would rather NOT get beaten to a pulp tonight, so let's attack discreetly!"

"Let's sneak in the backyard," Soul suggested. The three guys nodded in agreement and tiptoed through the backyard.

"Almost there," Kid whispered when he was startled by a loud shriek.

"!" Patty screeched as she pelted water balloons at them at a blinding speed. You'd think since she was in a tree they would have more reaction time. Well, not exactly. Patty was just too quick for them. She continued fire, pegging each boy in the face with an ice-cold water balloon at least three times each. And that was just in the face.

While the males were trying to recover, Liz and Tsubaki jumped on their meisters' backs and shoved ice cubes down the backs of their pants.

While Soul's comrades were being brutally attacked, all he could do was stare. At Maka, that is. She was wearing a button-up, loose-fitting PJ shirt with very short PJ shorts. Currently, she was handing Patty ammo, which required her to bend down (showing only the slightest bit of her pink lacy panties) into the bucket and grab more water balloons, which she then handed to Patty up in the tree (causing her to lift her arms, hiking up her shirt and revealing a few inches of her midriff).

Soul was mesmerized. So mesmerized, he didn't even hear Liz sneak up behind him. Before he knew it, at least seven ice cubes were down the back of his pants. Soul hollered in shock, sending the girls into a fit of psychotic giggles.

Liz reached for more ice cubes, but the bucket was empty. "Crap! We're outta ammo! Someone go get some more ice!"

Patty and Maka saluted. "On it!"

Now it was two to three. Tsubaki and Liz were armed with only a few precious water balloons, and the guys were recovering quickly.

"HA! Now you're only down to two! WATCHA GONNA DO NOW?" Black Star cackled.

"Don't underestimate us, Black Star." Tsubaki said in a menacing tone that scared _everyone._

"OH YEAH? Well, take this!" Black Star started firing paintballs, Soul and Kid soon following. The girls' PJs were covered, but other than that, they were unscathed.

Black Star fired a bright green paintball, aimed directly for Liz. More specifically, Liz's HAIR. When it hit Liz, her aura instantly changed to a black and dark red cloud. "Did. You. Just. Get. Paint. IN. MY. HAIR?" Liz screamed, holding up a green portion of her hair for emphasis. All three boys cowered. Nobody had EVER seen Liz get this mad; not even Kid.

"Hey, we got the…" Maka paused, observing the scene and Liz's hair.

Patti giggled. "Oh shit, you've done it now! Kyahahahaha!"

Liz's eyes burst into flames. "Patty. GIMME THAT ICE NOOOOW!"

The three guys screamed and tried to run, but they weren't fast enough. Liz caught Soul's and Kid's collars in one hand, and Black Star's in the other. She went pretty easy on Soul and Kid. She stuffed their pants entirely with ice cubes and tied them to a tree as a form of torture. Now, what she did to Black Star was a whole different story. Let's just say he couldn't sit or feel his lower body for a couple of weeks after.

"Pheeew," Liz sighed, facing a wide-eyed Maka and Tsubaki and a ROFLing Patty. "I feel a lot better now. Let's go inside so I can wash my hair."

**xXxXxXx**

Maka, Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki sat on Liz's carpet, leaning up against her large bed. The four girls were laughing and painting their toenails.

"I'm sooo glad that paint came out easily," Liz coated her big toenail with a pretty shade of sparkly blue.

"Yeah, you can't even tell," Maka said, admiring her now-dry shimmering orange pedicure.

"Well, I'm beat from all the fun we've had! I'm gonna hit the hay," Patty yawned, stretching her limbs with a few pops and cracks.

"I should go to bed too," Tsubaki said to her lima bean-green toenails.

"G'night everyone! Have good dreams!" Liz laughed as she turned off the light.

**xXxXxXx**

The next day at school was an interesting one. First period was Stein's class. Everyone sat down in their usual seats, except Black Star, who was as usual, late.

As Stein started explaining the dissection-of-the-day, Black Star finally came in. He grunted a greeting to Stein hastily, and went and stood in the corner of the room.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Black Star. Care to take your seat?" Stein asked with a warped smile.

Black Star's gaze fell to his feet. "I…uh…I can't."

The four girls started cracking up hysterically. That night was surely the best sleepover EVER.

**THE END!**

**A/N: Tah dah! I hope you enjoyed that, because I sure enjoyed writing it! Please review, it is much appreciated! Oh, p.s. I plan to publish a lot more stories this summer, so expect at least five more from me!**


End file.
